One Day
by BlazexFlame
Summary: [DaisukexRiku][RisaxSatoshi] One day after the events of the anime, Daisuke is trying to make everything normal again. A date with Riku would help, wouldn't it? [Chapter 4 up]
1. Ride of Death

_Disclaimer_: I do not own DN Angel or any of its characters or ideas. The idea and story are mine though.

_Summary_: Daisuke and the rest, one day after the loss of Dark and Krad. DaixRiku

_Notes_: Based off anime, one day after the events of the last episode. The town is, surprisingly, unchanged. The only thing that is physically different with the town is that the fountain where Daisuke sketches is gone, having broken off and fallen into the sea. Everybody and everything is semi-back to normal.

Also, the Harada sisters live closer to Daisuke, just to make the story easier. So they all go to the same trolley station and walk the same way home

* * *

Daisuke woke up from his peaceful slumber. He blushed at his dream, remembering vaguely that it had something to do with going on a date with Riku. Then he was confused: usually Dark wakes him up in the morning, usually making fun of the dream he had that night. He searched his head to find the perverted thief. When he couldn't find him, he started to panic. The events from the day before slowly registers in the boy's head. Finally realizing what is going on, the redhead starts to feel depressed and empty, like there was a hole in his chest. He misses Dark, even though he doesn't like to admit it. The hole quickly filled with a sudden joy and happiness, however. He did not understand it at first. 

One look at the alarm clock on the drawer next to his bed sent a jolt to his brain. It was 7:50!! School starts at 8:15!!

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school!!"

Daisuke ran rapidly through his morning routines, grabbed a piece of toast from Towa, and ran out into the street. He turned around to excuse himself to school.

"I'm leaving! Bye!" His mom and dad look at him running down the street and smile. Emiko feels a sadness from losing her other son, Dark, after only a couple months of knowing him. She doesn't mind too much, though, since she will see him again when Daisuke has a son. _He WILL have a son, I don't care how many kids he has as long as there's a son. _

Kosuke glances over at his wife and winces at the wild expression on her face. _I feel sorry for Daisuke..._

After running halfway across town, Daisuke finally arrived at the station. The trolley had just pulled out of the station. He tried desperately to make it stop by shouting at it, but to no avail. Finally giving up, he started to walk to school. He was definitely going to be late now, the school was about 5 miles away from where he was.

Suddenly, a bicycle's bell rings behind him. The older Harada twin pulls up beside Daisuke on her bike. She got off and walked along the road with him.

"Ohayou, Daisuke-kun, late for the trolley?" Riku put on a knowing smile.

Daisuke looked down, ashamed. "U-un…"

"Jeez, you should wake up earlier and get here on time." She faked an angry pout. "You are always so clumsy."

Daisuke looked up at her with a defeated look on his face. Riku's brown eyes gaze upon the crimson eyes of her love. A light blush creeps onto her face as she turns to look down the road.

"Y-you know, we're just going to be late if we keep walking on like this…" he mumbles to her, "You can go on ahead, I don't want you to be late too."

"Why don't I give u a ride on my bike so we can both make it on time?" _Uh oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud… _She blushes hard at her own words. Daisuke's eyes widen as a blush creeps across his face too.

"U-uh, oh-okay," he managed to stammer, "d-demo... how are we g-going to do that?" He looked at Riku and noticed the blush on her face. His heart fluttered at how cute it made her look. He was glad Dark wasn't there.

"A-anou, the seat is just big enough for both of us if you h-hold onto m-me…" Her blush deepened even more. Daisuke could barely manage to think straight after hearing that.

"C-come on! W-we're going to be l-late!" Riku managed a smile under her blush and looked at Daisuke.

Even though they had been getting close, and they had kissed the day before, they were still terribly shy towards one another. This actually helps them know that they still loved each other and is one of the reasons why they will probably never separate. Dark was no longer there to stop him, so he had no real reason to back down.

"O-okay, lets go…" Riku got onto the bike and let Daisuke climb on behind her. The seat was just barely big enough to fit both of them. Daisuke had to press against her to keep from falling off, which caused both of them to blush furiously. He put his hands awkwardly on her shoulders and tried to lean away from her.

"Y-you will f-fall off if you h-hold there! H-here…" She took his hands with hers, trembling, and put them loosely on her hips. Daisuke was starting to feel faint from blushing, but didn't let go.

"A-alright, let's hurry, we can still make it." She put her feet on the pedals and headed for school. She was really nervous and pedaled as fast as she could. The speed was causing Daisuke to slip from his seat. As he was slipping, he brought his arms across her stomach and hung on tighter, trying to edge back up the seat. He put his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Unknowingly, he had put himself into a tight embrace with Riku.

"Da-Daisuke-kun!!" Riku blushed even harder, if it was possible. Her face felt like a burning furnace. Daisuke didn't hear her, he didn't even know where he was at the moment. He became completely focused on not falling off. Riku tried to set her mind on getting to school. She was afraid that she was going to faint if she didn't focus on something besides the fact that Daisuke was hugging her tightly.

Finally, the embarrassed couple got to school. Amazingly, the trip only took 5 minutes and they still had 10 minutes before class starts. As they rode into the school gates, people start to turn their attention to the bike. Many were surprised, and unhappy, at the sight of the two. These people were the ones that had crushes on Riku and Daisuke. Others were simply amused and started whispering about how cute they look. These people were mostly the girls in Risa's group. Risa had arrived a couple minutes before them, having taken the trolley. She was not surprised since they had kissed right in front of her eyes the day before, and she really enjoyed that they were together.

She turned and jumped on Satoshi, who was smiling for once.

"Kawaii, ne?" She smiled up at Satoshi. Yesterday, he had helped her home and they got close. It's amazing what can happen to those that experience a trauma together. With Krad gone, Satoshi no longer has to worry about being taken over. It took a while to get used to, but it was a change that he really enjoyed. He really likes Risa and wants to be with her forever. The look in her eyes told him the same thing. He smiled back at her, then winced. He still wasn't used to doing this much. She laughed at his contorted face.

Daisuke got off, trying to steady his heart, although never realizing he had been hugging Riku tightly. He looked at her, confused at the flustered face in front of him. Riku was extremely embarrassed and exhausted. Even though, she enjoyed it. She'll have to do this at least one more time, although she silently promised to be ready the next time Daisuke hugged her.

While getting off the bike, her foot got caught. Soon, she was falling down backwards. Time seemed to pass extremely slowly as she closed her eyes and braced for impact. She let out a tiny yell.

"Riku!"

Suddenly, she felt arms under her stopping her fall. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see Daisuke looking at her with a worried expression. She sighed happily, then winced. The adrenaline seeped out and she felt her energy draining out of her body. Feeling lightheaded, Riku let out a small smile to show Daisuke she was ok. Then, everything became black...

* * *

**I wonder if anybody reads the DN Angel Fanfics anymore. Oh well, I had this idea for a while and decided I had to do it. **

**I tried to make the characters as "in character" as possible. I may have gone a little overboard.  
**

**Please read and review. If I don't get any reviews I won't feel like continuing, and I want to continue.  
**

Daisuke says she smelled like flowers and strawberries.


	2. Fury of Harada

_Disclaimer_: I do not own DN Angel or any of its characters or ideas. The idea and story are mine though.

_Replies_:

**Wandering-nin**- Yes, yaoi is horrible (shivers). Well, Dark does mess with Daisuke's head, just not when it is a serious matter. What I meant in the story is that Daisuke would not lose control and transform as he normally would in that situation. The wings are not relevant in my story so I didn't include them. It's as simple as that. In future chapters I may include them if it is necessary in my story. It is pretty strange that no one includes his remarkable wing-sprouting, but I guess nobody could fit it into their story.

**LordKuroken**- Haha, I can't believe I forgot that. Oh well, I guess I'm not as accurate to the story as I thought. I can't change anything now, so just pretend it wasn't Christmas Eve but just another Sunday. That would make today Monday in the story. I'm not sure about Dark coming back or not. I just didn't want Emiko to turn bitter or anything about losing Dark, since he was her inspiration and all that. I will not be turning to the future anytime soon and Dark will not be in my story, aside from people mentioning his name, so it shouldn't be a problem.

**Thanks to the others for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, **_this_** means someone is thinking, most likely Riku.**

* * *

Riku woke up slowly from her exhaustion. The bicycle trip had taken too much energy from her and she can't seem to move. Carefully, she opened her eyes and tried to focus them to the lighting in the room. Taking in her surroundings, she found that she was in the nurse's office in school. Turning her head slightly, she saw Daisuke talking to the nurse. He was probably explaining to her what had happened. What took place only 15 minutes ago was suddenly swimming laps around her mind. Daisuke had hugged her and then she tripped and then…and then… Riku peered back at the redheaded boy.

Suddenly, Daisuke seemed to become uneasy and awkward. Riku could see a little red appear on his face and he was slightly panicking. She laughed to herself as Daisuke started waving his arms around frantically, probably trying to convince the nurse about something. _Daisuke looks so cute when flustered…_

"Riku-san?! You're awake!!"

Daisuke rushed to her. Although he was still a little red from the nurse's comment about how cute they were as a couple, Riku was much more important. Peering into her eyes with his own, he suddenly felt his blood rushing again. Riku looked into his eyes, noticed his red cheeks, and giggled.

"A-ano…Riku-san? Daijoubu? You suddenly fell and then fainted…"

"Daijoubu desu. I was just exhausted from carrying you on my bike. It wasn't that easy..."

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!"

She giggled again when he said this. She hadn't meant to make any insult, but seeing Daisuke a little red-faced was worth it. He was smiling now and his face was starting to return to its original color. For a few seconds they just looked at each other, their eyes locked in place and lips unmoving. Their hearts were going wild about each other, causing both of them to blush slightly. The nurse, after checking things off on her clipboard, went over to them.

"Okay, your girlfriend is free to go. Just make sure she takes it easy today."

Both of them blushed harder at the word she used. The nurse just smiled at them. Then she helped Riku up and sent them off. She opened the door and pushed them out into the hallway. _So much for taking it easy…_

Daisuke checked his watch and saw that they still had three minutes until class starts. However, they were at the other side of the school. After telling her these facts, he grabbed Riku's hand and started running. Riku had no trouble keeping up, being the athletic tomboy she is. There was almost nobody in the halls now, so they didn't run into much trouble getting to the classroom. Finally reaching the door, he stopped suddenly and stuck his hand out to open it. Riku did not notice him stop and collided into him. This action slid the door open and knocked both of them down onto the ground. Both were sweating and panting from the run and Riku was starting to feel faint again. _Oh no, I shouldn't have tried to run again… _

A sudden noise caused them both to rush back to their senses. The good news is that Riku was not going to faint anymore. The bad news is that the noise was coming from a classroom full of students cheering and whistling out at them. They had landed right in front of the door, in full view of the whole class. The lovebirds were on the floor, Riku on top of Daisuke. _How come I'm always on the top? _Somehow, they were facing each other. Riku's elbows were on Daisuke's shoulders, pinning him down. Her face was only about two inches above his, causing them both to blush furiously. Daisuke's legs were spread apart with Riku's legs in between. She was lying right on top of him in a somewhat comfortable position. To her anyway...

Suddenly, there was a click and a flash. Daisuke and Riku looked up in the direction of the class and saw Saehara grinning his horrible "reporter's smile" as they called it. Everybody, the students and the teacher, were now crowded around the door and couple. The girls, except those with a crush on Daisuke, were giggling like mad. The guys, except those who liked Riku, were wolf whistling and hooting. Satoshi was just smiling evilly, with no intention of helping the two out of their predicament.

"So, when's the wedding?! I'll be there and take pictures and report everyth-"

Saehara was cut off as a fist contacted his face. He flew back 15 feet and almost broke through the glass window. He looked up to see Riku, pissed, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. He sweatdropped nervously and looked toward the class for help. Riku slowly made her way toward the now profusely sweating reporter. He scooted back as much as he could and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Give me the camera, Saehara-teme," Riku said slowly with a menacing smile.

"A-a-a-a-ah…" Saehara was stuttering badly in fear. He looked around frantically in search of someone or something that would save him. Saehara closed his eyes shut and ducked his head under his arms. He waited for the punch that would send him flying through the air and down five stories to splat onto the ground. His heart was beating furiously and he was sweating even more. In fact, his face was red and he was about to faint. The punch never came. Something had stopped Riku before she reached him. Slowly, Saehara opened his eyes and looked up to see…

* * *

**Whew, I tried my best for a cliffhanger. **

**It's fun to write embarrassing moments for Daisuke and Riku.**

**Anyway please read and review. I will try to update every 2-3 days. I'm liking this story so far xD.  
**

If you were wondering about Risa, she was eating popcorn with Satoshi while this was happening.


	3. Sudden Danger

_Disclaimer_: I do not own DN Angel or any of its characters or ideas. The idea and story are mine though.

_Replies_:

**Wandering-Nin**- Twitch …Snowcaps?... Haha, I find your strange reviews funny. Please keep sharing your ideas and reviewing. By the way, the little sentences at the end of chapters really aren't part of the story. It serves as kind of like a break from the main story and adds in a tiny irrelevant detail for fun.

**DarkDesh-** Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. So far, I have NO idea how to add in Dai's wings since this story will have very little action. This is more of a romantic fic so please don't expect a battle or dramatic turn of events.

**Firemaker-** Thanks. Yes, I absolutely HATE yaoi, even though my friend keeps pestering me with it. She encourages me to write yaoi into the story. I almost gave in and made a one sided SatoshixDaisuke. Luckily I didn't.

**Sorry for the huge delay. There's really no excuse, I've just been having a semi-writer's block. I will NEVER leave this story incomplete since I have been pissed off more than enough times with incomplete stories that were just getting good. **

**Also, I will make this story follow MY path and make things happen as I WANT them to. So there are bound to be things that displease you. If you feel I should do something or another, please review and tell me about it. I will gladly take it into consideration. If I don't include it, I just feel that there is no way I can.**

* * *

Saehara's eyes opened wide. He rubbed them to make sure what he was seeing was real. It was real. This was unbelievable. Saehara reached quickly for his camera and snapped a couple of pictures. All of his fear had vanished as he looked at the sight in front of him. He put a mental note to thank his savior later, whatever it was. Outside, Daisuke was picking himself off the ground. He looked into the classroom to find everyone staring at something. Daisuke looked at Riku, only to find her frozen in place, her eyes also staring at something.

Suddenly, all the girls began to scream and run around frantically. Some of the guys were freaking out as well. Daisuke hurried inside to see what everyone was staring at. There, on the floor next to the wannabe reporter, was largest rat he had ever seen. It had greyish brown fur all over his body. The eyes were a clouded dark brown shade, but there was no evil in them. The rat had large feet, but short claws. Small round ears stuck out from the fur on the top of the head and a few short whiskers protruded sideways beside its nose. Overall, the rat had a cute appearance, and looked as if it had been owned. It was probably just one of the other teacher's pets. Just then, Daisuke realized that Riku had stopped her assault because of cute little rat.

Shouts and cries were heard all over the classroom. "NANI?!!" "Nanjasorya?!" "Aniwoiutennen?!" "AHHHHHHH"

Daisuke saw the rat, but he couldn't understand why everyone was freaking out. The poor critter was scared stiff at all the commotion. Calmly, he scooped up the large rat into his hands and made his way out, heading for the school's exit. He had no idea how the rat got up to the fifth floor of the school, but he was going to put him back outside. There was no collar or tag, so he assumed it was wild, although it was pretty clean. Daisuke had a soft spot for things that were cuddly and furry, probably from all those years with Wiz. He chuckled to himself while looking down at the confused rodent. He thought it was kind of cute, so he couldn't understand the others. As he remembered, even Satoshi had a bit of fear in his eyes, though his face was as apathetic as ever.

Daisuke didn't know, but someone was silently following him down the halls. At first, she had an evil spark in her eye to harm the poor creature. She wanted that little rat to pay for interrupting her when she was about to give that reporter what he deserved. However, seeing Daisuke so peaceful and calm with it made her rethink her intentions. She saw how gentle the red-haired boy was with the rodent and wondered how it would feel if she was the one he was cuddling. Riku blushed as this thought crept into her mind. She tried to shake it off, but it stuck. He was carrying her, bridal style, walking down a beautiful road with flowers along the sides. He smiled down at her and held her close. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel his toned muscles and hear his heart beating. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. She sighed in defeat and continued to daydream while following Daisuke to the front of the school.

Pathetically, back at the classroom, the teacher had abandoned the class when the rat appeared. He had been terrified of rats ever since he was 2 years old. At that age, the poor sensei had been attacked by a family of the rodents aiming for some snacks he had in his pockets. Needless to say, that incident left him traumatized, enough that he is still horrified by rodents to this day. Nobody would have understood him if he just explained it, so he ran away to the teachers lounge and stayed there. It would be a couple hours later before he gathers the courage to leave for home.

Meanwhile, Riku had finally caught up to Daisuke outside. She sighed happily at the wonderful end of her daydream. As he set the rat free, Riku walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. She thought that Daisuke was disappointed or something that she had been afraid of the rat. She thought she had to explain, or at least talk to him about it. He turned around to find a slightly embarrassed Riku looking at him with fiercely determined eyes.

"A-ano… I wasn't scared of the rat or anything!"

Daisuke widened his eyes, partly because that was the last thing on his mind, partly because she had half shouted the last part. Daisuke gave a small polite smile in response. Riku mentally slapped herself for yelling something so silly. Daisuke wouldn't care about something like that! Suddenly, the rat returned and squeaked a thanks to Daisuke before disappearing again. This scared Riku and made her cling onto Daisuke tightly. He blushed hard at the sudden contact and didn't know what to do. She regained herself and looked up at Daisuke. Realizing she was hugging him so tight, she began to blush too. She began to get a far away look in her eyes. He could tell she was thinking about what to say. In a hurry to fix the situation, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"Riku-san, h-how about we just skip school for today and go o-out t-to have f-fun somewhere? I don't think I can continue anyway, especially after all that has happened already…"

Daisuke looked at Riku with hope in his eyes. He wanted to be with her, but didn't want to make it sound like he was asking her out. Continuing school would be foolish now anyway. He prayed she'd go with him. Riku thought about this for a while, and then nodded her head. She smiled up to him. Suddenly, a thought smacked her across the face. She is going to be with Daisuke for a day! This would be like a date! She suddenly blushed, which made Daisuke look down at her puzzled. She giggled, but then she blushed harder, realizing she still had not let go of Daisuke. Letting go quickly, she turned around and walked toward the school entrance.

"Come on, lets go! But first, can we stop by my house so I can change?"

Daisuke nodded, walking faster to catch up to her.

"Okay, but I'll have to stop by my house too. I need to change and get some stuff."

Riku nodded and smiled at him, blushing slightly. She finally gets to go on a "date" with Daisuke! She was really excited. They continued to walk together to the school gate. Riku picked up her bike and made Daisuke sit on the back like only about an hour before. This time, she wasn't going as fast and Daisuke didn't have to squeeze her. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her still made her blush deeply, though. Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**HAHA the rat idea came out of nowhere. I guess that's what you call a writer's block. Still, I hope it was okay.  
**

**Anyway, the next parts of the story are MUCH more fluffy and mushy than these parts. I'm going to change the rating just in case. There isn't going to be anything explicit or "adult" though. So far, the school has only made things funny, which is what I intended. Now, it's going to be more romantic. **

**It's going to get more and more fun to write this. **

**Please review.**

Satoshi hates rats, and rats hate Satoshi. He blames Krad for it, stupid white feathers.


	4. Revelation

_Notes: _

**To those of you concerned about Daisuke skipping school, I just have to say that you are worrying too much. So far in the story, it has not been a good day for the redheaded boy. Due to the events that happened, Daisuke must be feeling even more stress pile on him. It may be a bit uncharacteristic, but I think even Daisuke would want to take a break, especially considering what happened only a day before in the story. Plus, in the spur of the moment, he wanted to spend time with Riku.**

**Luckily, I found a way to include Daisuke's wings! Yay!**

**Also, not to be a spoil sport (spelling?), but Daisuke's wings cause him a lot of pain. It was evident when he released them because he immediately changed into Dark when he couldn't handle it anymore. Somehow, I don't think Daisuke would pain himself that much to shelter the two from rain. Then again, Daisuke is one hell of a gentleman, so he might. Thanks for the idea anyways, Black-Dax.**

TO THE STORY

* * *

_Previously on Shinobi Rangers:_

"OMG, A RAT!!!" squealed the DN Angel fan girls. "Daisuke-kun!!!! Satoshi-kun!!! SAVE US!!!! Then go make out or something so we can put it into our disturbing fanfics!!!" (Twitch)

ooooooooooo

"Daisuke-kun, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Riku-san?"

"Daisuke-kun, remember when you were carrying me after the bridge collapsed?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you touched me in a place you shouldn't have, Daisuke-kun. We are legally married now, please sign here…" (Twitch)

ooooooooooo

"RISA GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"C-c-calm down, Riku."

"RISA!! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!"

"…"

"I MEAN IT, RISA!! GAH! IT'S EVERYWHERE!!"

"…"

"RISA!!!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Riku, it's only toilet paper…"

ooooooooooo

"OMFG!! LYKE TOTALLEH!! I MEAN LYKE WTFBBQZORZ!! YARLY! LOL!!!"

(Twitch) "...Are you okay, Satoshi-kun?"

ooooooooooo

Ahem, (cough), sorry about that. On to the real story…

* * *

Riku looked up into the sky to try to calm herself down. Daisuke, sitting right behind her and holding her rather tightly, was also trying to calm down. The morning had been a disaster, and both could still feel the stress from yesterday. A simple day off would be beneficial for both of them, so it wouldn't hurt to cut school, right? 

Riku tried hard to get used to the feeling of having Daisuke so close. It sure wouldn't help their relationship if they blushed at the simplest of touches. Riku cursed herself for her shyness towards Daisuke. He's the first person that Riku has ever had these feelings for and she really didn't know how to control her emotions. Still, some progress was better than none. Riku allowed a tiny smile as she rode on, no longer blushing.

Daisuke was really enjoying himself, though it wasn't intentional. His heart thumped wildly and his mind lost its reception. The now fuzzy screen that was Daisuke's thought process didn't help him in his situation, so instinct took over. His embrace was slowly and gently tightened and he rested his cheek on the back of Riku's neck. Her short hair tickled his forehead and he took a small sniff of her scent. Not the type of girl to wear perfume, Riku simply smelled like…Riku. There was no way to categorize or explain this smell, but Daisuke just knew it as the scent of his love.

As they continued to the Harada Mansion, Daisuke snuggled into the warmth of Riku's back. Riku could feel Daisuke making himself comfortable and couldn't help but enjoy it herself. Daisuke's warm embrace contrasted sharply to the icy wind that blew pass the traveling bike, giving Riku a strange but pleasurable sensation. She could feel Daisuke's soft cheek against her neck, making the dreaded blush return. Riku sighed in defeat, deciding that blushing was natural, after all, and it was their own way of showing their love for each other. Sure they blush a lot, but they don't stop the touches and moments, so it was alright.

Finally, the Harada Mansion came into view. The humongous house, complete with 8 bedrooms, 2 dining rooms, 3 living rooms, 6 bathrooms, and a kitchen (A/N: I made this up, don't attempt to correct me on this.), was impressive to say the least. The twins' forever off-screen parents seemed to have quite a fortune left for them. Daisuke had only come here a couple times, and was always amazed at the sheer size of the whole estate. The front yard had two small fountains, which were always on and spraying up water. The lawn stretched from one side of the fence to the other, only separating in the middle for a cobblestone path. Bushes and flower patches lined the front wall of the house and stray vines crept up to the windows. Off to the sides, there were large trees that are easy to climb. This allowed Riku to climb out of her room without notice whenever she needed. Risa was too girly and delicate to use this method of escape, much to the annoyance of the older twin.

Riku pedaled to the front gate and stopped. She motioned for Daisuke to get off. However, Daisuke forgot to remove his arms, which caused him to lift Riku up and off the bike with him. He set her down and blushed. Riku was a bit dazed, but continued on anyway. She pushed a button on the gate, activating a switch that revealed a keypad. She entered a six digit code and the gate slowly opened. Like in any anime, the scene faded completely white before settling back down to reveal the front yard. The glow made Daisuke shield his eyes, but when everything came to focus, Daisuke's eyes widened. He always found it amazing.

Riku led Daisuke up to her house. She fumbled in her backpack (A/N: which they still magically have on their person) for her keys. Finding the correct one, she set it in and opened the front door. Riku told Daisuke to go inside first and take a seat while she put the bike away. Daisuke wondered into the house and looked around. The inside looked even bigger than the outside.

The floors were wooden and polished, sparkling in the sunlight that came through the windows. In front, a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. To the left, a large living room with gigantic sofas and a humongous TV. To the right, a hallway that leads to the dining rooms and kitchen. Daisuke walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, patiently waiting for Riku to come back. He picked up a magazine that was lying on the sofa and examined it. The title made Daisuke smile. Immediately, he knew it wasn't Riku's. The younger Harada twin always had a stronger knack for fashion than the older, anyway. Daisuke put the magazine back on the sofa as the front door opened again.

Riku quickly put walked the bike to the side wall under her balcony. She found the chain and used it to fasten the bike securely to the tree. When she was done, she walked to back to the front door and let herself in. She stepped inside and closed the door. Turning to the left, she saw Daisuke smiling at her. Riku smiled back at him and walked over. She took his hand and helped him up to his feet. Daisuke blushed, but Riku managed to stay strong. Riku led him to her bedroom upstairs.

Daisuke stepped into the surprisingly small room. It was just big enough for a queen-sized bed, study desk, drawer, and wardrobe. There wasn't any wallpaper, but there were a few posters here and there. There was also, framed up on the wall, one of Daisuke's most prized paintings. It was the one Daisuke had painted for her, the one he poured as much of his soul as he could into. She treasured it and hung it right over her desk. This way, everyday she went to bed and every time she woke up, the first thing she would see is that painting.

On her desk were a couple of scattered pieces of paper and a lamp. There was also a pencil box and a picture of Daisuke in a small frame. It was a bit embarrassing to Riku, but Daisuke told her that he had a picture of Riku on his desk as well. It helped a little, but made Riku blush harder. Daisuke realized what he said and blushed too, but they both laughed it off. On the other side of the room were a drawer and a wardrobe. In the middle of these two is a full length mirror.

Riku told Daisuke to wait outside while she changed. He walked out of the door and closed it gently. He could hear drawers opening and closing, clothes being fussed around, and other sounds of a girl getting ready. Meanwhile, he thought about what he should wear. After a while, Riku came out. She had put on a plain yellow blouse and white skirt that ended right above her knees. She had put on a little bit of makeup, and it was a bit frustrating to Daisuke. It wasn't too much, so he guessed he could live with it.

"You look wonderful, Riku-san. Why did you put on makeup, though?" Daisuke tilted his head slightly with his question. Riku blushed and replied, "Well, I just thought I might as well, since we are going out a bit."

Daisuke offered a gentle smile, "But I think you look better without this stuff. I like the natural Riku-san." Riku became flustered. She looked helplessly at Daisuke.

"What can I do now, though? It would take too long to take it off…" Riku felt like crying for some reason. She felt like she had already failed on her first date. Sensing this, Daisuke hurried wrapped his arms around her. A startled yelp escaped her mouth at the sudden contact.

"That's okay, Riku-san. I guess it'll be okay this once. Next time, though, I don't wanna see makeup, okay?" Riku smiled against his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down to meet hers and gently let go.

"Okay. I'm not used to putting on makeup anyway. I only have these because Risa put them on my dresser. I've never really used them before…"

Daisuke smiled, "Well, you don't need any makeup."

Riku blushed, "Come on, Daisuke-kun, let's get to your house so you can change too."

The red-eyed boy nodded and let Riku lead him downstairs and out the door. She turned around and locked the front door before continuing on. When they got to the gate, Riku locked that too.

"So, Riku, are we going to walk to my house?" Riku shook her head, confusing Daisuke. She put her bike away, and they couldn't drive, so how were they going to get to his house?

The answer slowly came up from behind a curb. A long black Lexus came right up to the two and pulled over. The driver's window rolled down, revealing a grey-haired man in a chauffeur's uniform. He nodded at Riku, opened the door, and stepped out. Walking around to the passenger doors, he opened one and stepped aside. Riku took Daisuke's hand and led him into the limousine. She climbed in first, followed by Daisuke. It was roomy, but they sat together.

The driver went back to the wheel and started the car. After a while, he rolled up the divider (A/N: That thingy limos have. It's like a window inside that separates the passengers from the drivers. Yeah, you know... xD.) to let them have some privacy.

"Daisuke-kun, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," started Riku once they were alone.

"Yeah, Riku-san?"

"Ano… A-are you really Dark?"

Riku was nervous and slightly frightened. In her head she kept telling herself that it couldn't be true. Just yesterday, Daisuke changed into Dark right in front of her eyes, but she still wouldn't believe it unless Daisuke confirmed it. She waited for his answer.

Daisuke's hair fell in front of his eyes, casting a dark shadow. He looked down at his lap and sighed. He wondered how he would explain it to her. He knew Riku would understand, but was scared nonetheless. Finally, he turned to face her.

"Well, yes and no. Let me explain from the beginning. The Niwa family has a… curse, I guess. Every generation, on their 14th birthday, the male Niwa would inherit a special gene. The gene is really the spirit of the Phantom Thief, Dark. I… kinda forgot how we got the curse…" Daisuke scratched his head before continuing, "Anyway, on my 14th birthday after getting rejected by Harada-san, I activated the gene." (A/N: I didn't want to get into the whole story since you should know what happened by now, right?)

Riku listened and nodded a few times to let him know she was following along. Daisuke paused and smiled at the girl beside him.

"So that means having Risa reject you made you turn into Dark?"

"Kind of. Dark and I share my body. The shape and size of my body changes with whoever is in control, so nobody can know that I'm really the host of Dark unless they saw the transformation. Dark and I can shift back and forth almost whenever we want. All we need is... special something to trigger the change."

"Is there a specific 'something' that triggers it?"

Daisuke blushed, not really wanting to answer. He tried to think of a way to get around it, but something told him that Riku deserved to know. He decided to answer truthfully.

Riku had become confused. He was completely open to her until now, could the trigger be something bad? She hoped that it isn't something that hurts him or others. A stray thought entered into her mind, causing her to gasp. Her eyes suddenly held fear as she looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun, you don't have to kill or something like that to change, do you?"

"No! It isn't something like that. Ano… you see, Riku-san, there is a special emotion that we have to feel to be able to switch. That emotion... is love. So whenever I get too close or think about the person I love, I change into Dark. Same thing with Dark."

"Someone you love...?"

"Yeah, Riku-san. That means whenever I'm... around you for too long, or whenever I... think of you, I change into Dark. Dark changes when it's Harada-san." Daisuke was blushing furiously and giving Riku nervous glances, trying to see how she's taking it.

Suddenly, it hit Riku, and she blushed as well. So she was the reason that Daisuke could change into the Phantom Thief. Something else came into realization in her head as well.

"So is that why you would run off suddenly or push me away?" Riku finally understood. She had thought that Daisuke didn't like her much, or even hate her. Now it all made sense to her.

"Yeah, gomen..." Daisuke always felt bad about doing that to Riku, but he really couldn't help it. If she had found out when she wasn't ready, it could have severely damaged their relationship. Now, when everything is settled down, it was easier to accept. Of course, Riku understood and had forgiven him a long time ago. However, Riku still had one question in her head.

"That's okay, Daisuke-kun. I understand now. I have one more question, though." Daisuke looked at her and nodded, allowing her to continue.

"H-how did you…grow wings on your back? Can all Niwas do that when they have Dark?"

Daisuke thought for a minute and leaned back. With a finger on his chin, he answered, "Well, my grandpa was the last person to have Dark before me, and he said that he never grew his own wings. I have no idea how I got them. My dad says it might have been because of the heat of the situation. What I do know is that it is painful." He shuddered, thinking back to that time when he had fainted under the immense pain, allowing Dark to take over. Riku became worried.

"Y-you hurt yourself to save me?" Daisuke looked at her quickly and shook his head.

"I don't mean it like that, Riku-san. It hurt, but it felt right. I wanted to save you so badly, I guess my body responded to it. I don't mind as long as you're safe. I'm just saying I probably won't be able to do it again."

Riku felt her eyes beginning to water. She looked away from Daisuke, shook off her tears, and tried to speak in a calm voice. "A-arigato, Daisuke-kun."

It was Daisuke's turn to worry now. "Hey, Riku-san, are you crying? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry..."

Riku looked back at him and gave a really bright smile, "No, don't worry about it. I'm just so happy to have you."

Daisuke looked into Riku's slightly watery eyes. He leaned forward slightly, "I'm glad to have you, too, Riku-san. I-I... love you."

Riku's smiled became warmer and brighter, "I love you too, Daisuke-kun!"

They both blushed, but didn't look away. The burning in their cheeks intensified the burning in their hearts. They leaned slowly towards each other. Daisuke could feel Riku's breath on his lips. He couldn't remember closing his eyes; it was a bit sudden to his mind. Time stood still for the two as their lips met. A warm, wonderful sensation filled their chest as their hearts beat wildly. It wasn't a full kiss, but it was as passionate as those you see in the movies. The difference is that this one isn't an act, it was real.

After hours, Daisuke finally pulled back to breath. Riku opened her eyes and gasped sharply, realizing her lack of oxygen. Her face was completely flushed, from the kiss and being deprived of air. Daisuke was having a similar expression. The two lovers smiled at each other. Riku sat back up and leaned her head on Daisuke's shoulder. The boy leaned his cheek on her head and held her hand in his. Their fingers entwined, and love melted between them.

Finally, Riku spoke, "So, any plans on what we're going to do for the rest of the day?"

Daisuke smiled, "Nope. We'll just have to see what happens."

Riku smiled back, "Good."

* * *

**That's one hell of a ride to Daisuke's house, eh? The last part ended up a bit sappy and cheesy, not to mention slightly cliche, sorry. xD  
**

**Sorry, the actual date doesn't happen for another two chapters. I had to make them more comfortable with each other. As fun as it is to write them blushing 90 percent of the time, it won't be much of a story.**

**Also, you might (or might not) have noticed that my style of writing and ideas have changed since the beginning of the story. In the months since the last chapter and this one, I read a lot of books and fanfics, so my ideas and writing style changed. I hope it's for the better. xD**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Blaze**

The driver's name is Dattebayo. Risa gave him the name. Don't ask why...**  
**


End file.
